superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Man 2 Credits
Full Credits for Iron Man 2. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Garry Shandling as Senator Stern *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. (voice) *Kate Mara as a U.S. Marshal *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Christiane Amanpour as Herself *Philippe Bergeron as Detective Lemieux *James Bethea as Security Force #1 *Michael Bruno as Security Force #2 *Katie Clark as Expo Fan *Luminita Docan as Russian Newscaster *François Duhamel as French Photographer *Larry Ellison as Himself *Adam "DJ AM" Goldstein as Himself *Tim Guinee as Major Allen *Eric L. Haney as General Meade *Ali Khan as Ten Rings Agent *Eugene Lazarev as Anton Vanko *Stan Lee as Stan Lee *Isaiah Guyman Martin IV as AV Operator *Helena Mattsson as Rebecca *Keith Middlebrook as Expo Cop *Anya Monzikova as Rebeca (listed as Rebeka) *Margy Moore as Bambi Arbogast *Olivia Munn as Chess Roberts *Elon Musk as Himself *Bill O'Reilly as Himself *Alejandro Patino as Strawberry Vendor *Davin Ransom as Young Tony Stark *Karim Saleh as Guard *Brian Schaeffer as Hammer Expo Tech *Phillipe Simon as French Waiter *Jack White as Jack *Melanie Brown as Ironette Dancer *Krystal Ellsworth as Ironette Dancer *Victoria Parsons as Ironette Dancer *Gina Cantrell as Ironette Dancer *Renee Herlocker as Ironette Dancer *Jill Ann Pineda-Arnold as Ironette Dancer *Sandra Colton as Ironette Dancer *Annika Ihnat as Ironette Dancer *Jenny Robinson as Ironette Dancer *Lindsay Dennis as Ironette Dancer *Jennifer D. Johnson as Ironette Dancer *Lindsay Rosenberg as Ironette Dancer *Hannah Douglass as Ironette Dancer *Brooke Long as Ironette Dancer *Rachele Brooke Smith as Ironette Dancer *Nadine Ellis as Ironette Dancer *Kylette Zamora as Ironette Dancer *Max Favreau as Peter Parker (uncredited) *Ted Alderman as News Cameraman (uncredited) *Donessa Alexander as Birthday Party Guest / Expo Guest (uncredited) *Martin Andris as Expo Greeter (uncredited) *Cassity Atkins as Expo Patron (uncredited) *Russell Vance Bailey as Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Gregory Baldi as Monaco Grand Prix Restaurant Guest (uncredited) *Elya Beer as Bartender (uncredited) *Ayelet Ben-Shahar as Model (uncredited) *Jordan Bobbitt as Little Girl at EXPO Gala (uncredited) *Chris Borden as Dignitary / Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Richard Todd Bouldin as Senator Aide (uncredited) *Lauren Brooks as Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Pete Brown as Air Force Major (uncredited) *Basilina Butler as Tony Stark Racing Fan (uncredited) *Elizabeth J. Carlisle as Day Player (uncredited) *Michael Cash as VIP Expo Guest (uncredited) *John Ceallach as Captain Anders (uncredited) *Katie Cleary as Beautiful Girl (uncredited) *Ajarae Coleman as Expo Guest (uncredited) *Christian Contreras as Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Rosa Costanza Tyabji as Background (uncredited) *Rick L. Dean as Monte Carlo Race Fan (uncredited) *Timothy 'TJ' James Driscoll as French Prison Guard #2 (uncredited) *Jasmine Dustin as Watermelon Girl (uncredited) *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Justin Hammer Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Sam Felman as Stark Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Caitlin Gallo as I Love You Girl (uncredited) *Shakira Vanise Gamble as Pepper's Party Guest (uncredited) *Paul Grace as French Prison Guard #1 (uncredited) *Clare Grant as Expo Fan (uncredited) *James Granville as Expo Fan (uncredited) *Seth Green as Expo Fan (uncredited) *Kathryn Henzler as Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Cary Huff as VIP Expo Guest (uncredited) *Dustin Jacobs as Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Brett Johnson as Drone (uncredited) *Jennifer Lynne Johnson as Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Ralph Kampshoff as USAF Maj. General Saunders (uncredited) *Robert E. Kerr as Racetrack Photographer *Mark Kubr as Prisoner (uncredited) *Kevin Lapsley as Race Car Fan (uncredited) *Cameron Lee as Senate Page (uncredited) *Jee-Yun Lee as Reporter (uncredited) *Waymond Lee as Expo Guest (uncredited) *Mathew Lorenceau as Prison Guard Chevalier (uncredited) *Christopher Maleki as Reporter (uncredited) *Richard Markman as Photographer at Senate hearing (uncredited) *Matt McColm as Guard (uncredited) *Bryan McCoy as Expo Guest (uncredited) *Tony Montalbano as Spectator (uncredited) *Ed Moy as Awards Attendee (uncredited) *Kinyumba Mutakabbir as Security Officer (uncredited) *Delka Nenkova as Russian Woman (uncredited) *Tony Nevada as SWAT Sergeant Bellows (uncredited) *Nick W. Nicholson as Stark Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Stephen P. Nick as VIP Expo Guest (uncredited) *Allison Ochmanek as Watermelon Girl (uncredited) *Andrea-Nichole Olivas as Party Girl (uncredited) *Nicolas Pajon as French Reporter (uncredited) *H.E. Victor J.W. Pekarcik III as White House Chief of Staff (uncredited) *Joy Sydney Peters as Actress (uncredited) *Erin Pickett as Expo Guest (uncredited) *Olivia Presley as Expo VIP (uncredited) *Steven James Price as Senate Gallery Member (uncredited) *Kiana Prudhont as Expo Kid (uncredited) *Kristin Quick as VIP Expo Guest (uncredited) *Tanner Alexander Redman as 1960's Film Crew (uncredited) *Tanoai Reed as Security Guard Fighting Happy Hogan (uncredited) *Anthony J Sacco as Expo Guest (uncredited) *Kelly Sarah Samuels as Stark Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Ray Siegle as Thug (uncredited) *Torin Sixx as Pepper's Birthday Party Guest (uncredited) *Peter Trenholm Smith as Senator (uncredited) *Grace Stanley as Model (uncredited) *Jennifer Lynn Stephens as Screaming Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Douglas Swander as Party Guest (uncredited) *Michael A. Templeton as US Senator (uncredited) *Will Todisco as Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Denise Vasquez as Sci Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Lucy Walsh as Scientist in Explosion (uncredited) *Peter Sebastian Wrobell as Tony Stark Usher (uncredited) *Maria Zambrana as Expo Attendee (uncredited) *Tokotah Ashcraft as Extra (uncredited) *Samantha Barrios as Extra (uncredited) *Ruut DeMeo as Featured Background (uncredited) *Jenny McGuire as Background (uncredited) *Joslyn Pennywell as Featured (uncredited) *Kelli Zmiarovich as Featured (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Hammer Hangar Guard #1 (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Hammer Hangar Guard #2 (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Hammer Security #1 (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Hammer Security #2 (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Hammer's Henchman #1 (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Hammer's Henchman #2 (uncredited) Crew Directed by: :Jon Favreau :Kenneth Branagh (post-credits scene) Screenplay by :Justin Theroux Producer :Kevin Feige Co-Producer :Jeremy Latcham :Victoria Alonso Executive Producer :Louis D'Esposito :Susan Downey :Jon Favreau :Alan Fine :Stan Lee :David Maisel :Denis L. Stewart Associate Producer :Karen Johnson :Eric N. Heffron Original Music by :John Debney Music Supervisor :Dave Jordan Director of Photography :Matthew Libatique Assistant Director: :Kenneth Branagh Film Editing by :Dan Lebental :Richard Pearson Casting by :Sarah Halley Finn :Randi Hiller Visual Effects Supervisor :Janek Sirrs :Ben Snow :Edson Williams :Ged Wright :Jake Morrison Production Design by :J. Michael Riva Art Directio by :Page Buckner :Michael E. Goldman :Suzan Wexler Supervising Art Director :David F. Klassen Set Decorator :Lauri Gaffin Costume Design by: :Mary Zophres Makeup Artists :David Abbott :Nicole Sortillon :Allan A. Apone :Kim Ayers :Robin Beauchesne :Kate Biscoe :Jamie Leigh DeVilla :Amy L. Disarro :Silvina Knight :Viola Rock :Keith Sayer :Rocky Faulkner (uncredited) Sound Designer :Christopher Boyes Supervising Sound Editor :Frank E. Eulner Sound Re-Recording Mixer :Lora Hirschberg Additional photographer :Gabriel Beristain Special Effects Coordinator :Daniel Sudick Visual Effects Producer :Susan Pickett Visual Effects :Alan Travis :Anthony Rispoli :Bruce Holcomb :Casey Allen :Giles Hancock :Marc Chu :Richard Bluff :Shane Mahan :Steve King :Tory Mercer :Trent Claus ADR :Heidi Brook Myers :Lisa Gerber Stand-Ins :Ryan Babbs :Katie Clark :Doug Penty :Keith Saltojanes :Brian Schaeffer :Katherine Scott :Akeenz Zamani Stunts :Kenny Alexander :Heather Arthur :Brenda Barsumian :Sybille Blouin :Troy Brown :Joe Bucaro III :David Anthony Buglione :Dave Castillo :Richard Cetrone :Eric Chambers :Mark Chapman :Eugene Collier :Paul Crawford :Esteban Cueto :Clay Cullen :J.J. Dashnaw :Keith Davis :Tim A. Davison :Eric Dram :Jean-François Dubut :Brian Duffy :Kiante Elam :Eyad Elbitar :Annie Ellis :Cheyenne Ellis :Jon Epstein :Jonathan Eusebio :Donna Evans :Jeremy Fitzgerald :Clay Donahue Fontenot :Glenn Foster :Tanner Foust :Mike Gunther :Michael Hansen :Kelsey Harper :Riley Harper :Thomas Robinson Harper :Will Harper :John Hateley :Cassidy Hice :Logan Holladay :Chuck Hosack :Jeff Imada :Michel Julienne :Baz Karbouris :Shawn Kautz :Tracy Keehn-Dashnaw :Mark Kubr :Kevin Larosa II :Master Lee :Oakley Lehman :Malosi Leonard :Matt Leonard :Mathew Lorenceau :Diana R. Lupo :Matt McColm :Bobby McLaughlin :Heidi Moneymaker :Mike Mukatis :Casey O'Neill :Chris Palermo :Rex Reddick :Suzanne Reed :Tanoai Reed :Larry Rippenkroeger :Troy Robinson :Mic Rodgers :Jason Rodriguez :R.A. Rondell :David Rowden :Michael Runyard :Rich Rutherford :James Ryan :Ryan Sakal :David Schultz :Ray Siegle :Cain Smead :Chad Stahelski :Vladimir Tevlovski :Tim Trella :Steve Upton :Paul Vallespi :Aaron Walters :Garrett Warren :Eileen Weisinger :Scott Workman :Keith Woulard :Nico Woulard :Danny Wynands :Dean Bailey :Donny Bailey :Simone Bargetze :Krista Bell :Jakob Bokulich (uncredited) :Marcio Catalano (uncredited) :Katie Eischen (uncredited) :Greg Fitzpatrick (uncredited) :Tanner Foust (uncredited) :Marc C. Geschwind (uncredited) :Mark Ginther (uncredited) :Jessie Graff (uncredited) :Sara Holden (uncredited) :Scott James (uncredited) :Brett Johnson (uncredited) :Antal Kalik (uncredited) :Hannah Kozak (uncredited) :Oakley Lehman (uncredited) :Mike Majesky (uncredited) :Brad Dirk Martin (uncredited) :Jim Michaels (uncredited) :Bridgett Riley (uncredited) :Rich Rutherford (uncredited) :Brian Simpson (uncredited) :Johnny Sullivan (uncredited) :Richard C. Taylor (uncredited) :Chrissy Weathersby Ball (uncredited) :Justin A. Williams (uncredited) :Brian P. Williamson (uncredited) :Boni Yanagisawa (uncredited) :Marcus Young (uncredited) :Alvin Zalamea (uncredited) Food Stylist :Jack White Assistants :Jonathan Schwartz Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:FX Network Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:Paramount Pictures